We're Off To See the Wizard
by eponnia
Summary: After Fiyero is tortured and turned into a scarecrow, he finds himself helping a girl from Kansas and traveling with a timid "king" of Beasts and a tinman who had been a Munchkin. Can he put aside his loathing for Boq long enough to help Dorothy? [Fiyeraba. DISCONTINUED.]
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: After Fiyero is tortured and turned into a scarecrow, he finds himself helping a girl from Kansas and traveling with a timid "king" of Beasts and a tinman who had been a Munchkin. Can he put aside his loathing for Boq long enough to help Dorothy? Wicked/Wizard Of Oz crossover with hints of Gregory Maguire's novel

**CHAPTER 1 — The Aftermath Of The Cyclone**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ever since I first saw **_**Wicked**_**, and then subsequently watched the original **_**Wizard Of **_**Oz movie for the millionth time, it almost ruins my enjoyment of watching the movie, because I see **_**Wicked**_** references (that technically aren't actually in **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**). My brain is in **_**Wicked**_** mode, and I see things or hear lines that I reference back to **_**Wicked**_**. Take the scene in the movie when the Scarecrow (I always say he's Fiyero, not just a scarecrow), the Tin Man (he's really Boq), and the Lion (Brrr) are trying to find Dorothy after the Witch (clearly her real name is Elphaba) captures her. The Scarecrow somehow seems to know where to go and where everything is. Of course, the logical **_**Wicked**_** explanation is that Fiyero used to live there in Kiamo Ko, so of course he knows where everything is. Then at the end, right before Dorothy is preparing to leave in the hot air balloon with the Wizard, she tells the Scarecrow that she will miss him the most. Well, he must have been pulling the Tiggular charm on her. It's Fiyero we are talking about here. **

**This is going to be a crossover of the 2003 stage adaption of **_**Wicked**_**, with hints of Gregory Maguire's original 1995 novel, the original 1939 **_**Wizard of Oz**_** film, and Andrew Lloyd Webber's 2011 stage adaption of the film. I don't know if any of it is going to be influenced by L. Frank Baum's original 1900 **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. Most of this is going to be from Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero's POV, but some from Boq and Brrr the Lion. **

**Mamie Parris as Elphaba, Alli Mauzey as Glinda (the 'Ga' is gone by the time this takes place), Emily Ferranti as Nessarose, Justin Brill as Boq, Liz McCartney as Madame Morrible, Mark Jacoby as the Wizard, and Danielle Hope as Dorothy. For Fiyero, picture either Andy Kelso or Aaron Tveit. I saw Andy Kelso live, but Aaron Tveit is outstanding (he was against Alli Mauzey and Kerry Ellis!). Aaron is one of my favorite Fiyeros EVER. **

* * *

><p><em>Let the joyous news be spread, the Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!<em>

-Billie Burke in MGM's 1939 _The Wizard of Oz_

* * *

><p>Nessarose was dead.<p>

Glinda willed her bubble to move swiftly while still maintaining grace and elegance. It wouldn't do for the Ozians to see a public figure hurtling through the air. She slowed her bubble in shock as she neared the scene of the accident. Tears came to her eyes, and she brought a hand to her throat, fighting back a sob.

Nothing could have prepared her for this. She had been warned that it would not be a pretty sight, but no one told her the extent of the terribly tragic event. An old farmhouse lay on its side, almost all of the boards smashed into smithereens, the pieces scattered on the Yellow Brick Road. It looked as if a giant child had picked it up and tossed it in the air, not even bothering to catch it and letting it crash to the ground. The governor's mansion was only slightly damaged by the farmhouse, while the side lawn and elaborate flowerbeds were ruined beyond repair. There was not as much blood as Glinda expected, but it was still there. She could see Munchkins standing in the wreckage, trying to pull something from the boards. Glinda gasped aloud as they managed to pull a limp figure from the remains of the house. She could not control the tears that ran down her cheeks, ruining her makeup, but, for once, she didn't care. The Munchkins carried the body and lay it on the Yellow Brick Road, covering it with a sheet. Before they did, however, Glinda saw Nessarose's battered body. There was blood in her hair, her skull smashed in on the back of her head. Her right arm was broken, as where both her legs. Her broken limbs hung at odd angles, her black dress torn. She was like a porcelain doll covered in blood, her long white blonde hair spread around her. More Munchkins knelt on the road, trying to scrub the blood from the golden-hued bricks.

The governor had always worn her beautiful hair in a professional bun whenever Glinda saw her at state visits or formal events. It had made Nessa seem more severe, colder than she had been at Shiz. Then she had been the tragically beautiful girl in the chair with beautiful long blonde hair, her beautifully tragic green sister by her side. Glinda forced thoughts of Elphaba from her mind, making herself to focus on memories of Nessa. It was less painful that way. At Shiz, Nessa had always tried to see the good in everything and was always devoted to her faith. She had a willing smile and a general innocence about her that endeared her to everyone she encountered. Glinda had no idea how Biq — or was it Boq? — did not love Nessa. Though she pretended otherwise, she did know the Munchkin boy existed and that he was head over heels in love her. _But he and Nessa would have been a perfect pair, if not for his infatuation with me_, Glinda thought, wiping her eyes while trying not to ruin her eyeliner. But Boq never saw Nessa for who she was, a sweet girl longing to be loved by someone.

Something caught her eye as she arranged herself before she descended by bubble, making sure her dress was immaculate. The sun moved out from behind a cloud, and caught Nessa's silver shoes. Glinda gazed at the shining heels that were still on the governor's feet, even as she lay on the road. Glinda suddenly realized that Nessa's chair was nowhere in sight, and there were no traces of Biq, or Boq, or whatever that Munchkin boy's name was.

As she landed and released her bubble with a pop that broke the silence, the Munchkins looked up in fear. But that turned into a desperate sort of joy that almost caused Glinda to take a step back in shock. She could see, written across their faces, that they needed someone to tell them everything was fine, and Glinda the Good fit that perfectly. But deep down, she did not want them to lean on her, because she wanted to be able to lean on someone else, someone strong, like Fiyero or Elphaba. She was not all brilliant smiles and perfect waves and encouraging words. Deep down, she was terrified for Elphaba, for the land of Oz, and for herself.

The Munchkins rushed towards her, crying, "Lady Glinda Upplands-Chuffrey! Your Goodness! Glinda the Good!" She forced herself to stand still as they crowded before her, plastering her customary smile across her face and making sure her golden curls were in order. She had only spent two hours on her hair that morning, instead of the customary three. The news of Nessarose's death was important enough to interrupt her morning makeup and hair ordeal, as her maids called it behind her back. She didn't even think that the gown she was currently wearing, a blue dress made to resemble flower petals, was appropriate for the occasion, but what was? The Munchkins hurled questions at her, but she raised a hand for silence. The Munchkins quieted, and she cleared her throat, wand in hand.

"Munchkinlanders," Glinda began, feeling her throat tighten with tears again, "we are all deeply shocked by the untimely death of Lady Nessarose Thropp. The Wizard himself is at this very moment seeing to a funeral from the much-loved governor of Munchkinland." Glinda was lying through her teeth. The Munchkinlanders feared and hated Nessa, not loved her, and the Wizard was not in the process of planning a funeral. Glinda planned on paying for the funeral herself with her husband's money. "As terriblifying as this tragic event is, we must band together to remain strong in the face of the beloved Lady Nessarose's death.

"Is there a government official I can speak with?" she asked. An extremely short Munchkin with a rotund figure stepped forward, his face serious. His red hair was smoothed back, his long mustache curling up. He wore a long green coat and a top hat, which he removed to reveal a large bald spot on top of his head.

"I am Sir Shillen Todal VXI, Lady Glinda," he said. He bowed to her, and she nodded in response. "I am the last of the Todal line, Your Goodness. My brother-in-law is Bfee, the mayor of the Rush Margins." Glinda remembered Boq saying he was the son of the mayor of the Rush Margins. Was Todal Boq's uncle? "My ancestors were the governors of Munchkinland before Sir Frex Thropp, Lady Melena Thropp, and Lady Nessarose Thropp came to power." Glinda could see that he was restraining bitterness in his voice against the Thropps. He clearly held a grudge against the Thropps for taking away the Todal goverrnship all those years ago. It was also clear that he wanted to restore Munchkinland glory by adding the title to the front of his name. He was taking a risk by doing so, because the Wizard had decreed that Munchkinlanders were not allowed to hold titles. Todal looked Glinda in the eye, clearly waiting for her oppose his leadership. She decided to tread as carefully as she could around that topic. As far as she could tell, she was the only non-Munchkin there, and if they turned against her and revolted, things could get ugly. She did not have enough power to stop a Munchkin revolution.

"May I speak to you in private?" she asked Todal. After a pause, he nodded and led her farther down the Yellow Brick Road, away from the crowd. "What happened?" Glinda asked. "I knew there was a cyclone, but this much worse than I expected."

"Lady Nessarose Thropp was in her garden when the cyclone came through Munchkinland. The servents were inside the mansion, and saw the cyclone. They said they watched as a house fell from the sky on her ladyship."

"What do you mean, 'watched as a house fell on her'? Didn't any of them go out to try to save her?" Glinda said, trying to control her outrage. They just sat and watched Nessa die?

Todal did not answer her question, and continued. "They also said they saw a man of tin leave Lady Nessarose's chambers."

"A man of..."

"Tin, Lady Glinda. The servants said they heard her ladyship scream." Todal paused, and looked back at the crowd for a moment. He leaned forward.

"They said she was walking right before the cyclone hit, Lady Glinda."

"Walking?" How did Nessa walk? It would take a powerful spell to make the girl who had been crippled since birth walk... And Glinda knew just who had enough power to cast a spell that strong. Elphaba must have been involved. But she would never hurt her sister...

"The house fell from the sky?" Glinda said, trying to focus on anything but thoughts of Elphaba.

"Yes, Your Goodness. There was a girl and a dog inside it."

"A girl?" Glinda exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"She says her name is Dorothy Gale, Your Goodness. She said she was from Canziz. I took her inside the governor's mansion, and she is waiting there."

"Take me to her," Glinda said. "I must speak to her. Her name is Dorthea, you said?"

"Dorothy, Lady Glinda." Todal led her up the front steps of the mansion and up the stairs to what only could have been Nessa's chambers. He held the door open for her, and Glinda entered the room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, Todal is Boq's uncle. Next chapter, Glinda meets Dorothy. Random side note, I met some the US tour cast members of Wicked: Alli Mauzey (Glinda), Emily Ferranti (Nessa), and Courtney Iventosch (Melena/Ensemble), and got a backstage tour of the Emerald City tour of Wicked! They are all so nice! When I walked in backstage, I told myself, act professional, but I couldn't stop grinning. I got to go onstage and talk to Alli, Emily, and Courtney for fifteen minutes. I got to see all the costumes and the sets. Best day of my life! (after seeing Les Mis live and seeing Phantom 25 technically live in theatres) When I walked outside the theatre after the tour, I screamed with joy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 — The Girl In The Blue Checkered Dress**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alli Mauzey as Glinda and Danielle Hope as Dorothy. Todal is coming back in. Sorry for the delay! Thank you to my reviewers, Hercules3000 and Shockheaded Peter's Sister. **

* * *

><p><em>Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, who fell from a star. <em>

_She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Kansas, she says, is the name of the star._

* * *

><p>A girl sat on the edge of the huge four poster bed, clutching a dog to her chest. She sprang to her feet and stood before Glinda, trembling. She wore a blue and white checkered dress that was torn in a couple places, and old, plain, brown shoes on her feet. The girl was pretty, Glinda had to admit, with pale skin and long dark hair pulled into pigtails tied with blue ribbons. Her eyes were red from crying, her face streaked with tears. The girl could only have been sixteen at the most. The dog, a black terrier of sorts, whined, breaking the silence.<p>

"Miss Gale," Todal said, "this is Lady Glinda Upplands-Chuffrey the Good. Lady Glinda, this is Dorothy."

"It's a pleasure to met you, Lady Glinda," Dorothy said with a slight tremor in her voice, and curtsied as best as she could while holding the dog. Glinda reached out a hand to the girl and raised her to her feet with a smile.

"Please, call me Glinda," she said. She heard Todal cough beside her, clearly against the informality in which Glinda was conversing with the girl.

"Are you a queen or a princess?" Dorothy asked, gazing at Glinda's clothes in wonder.

"No," Glinda said, forcing a laugh. "I am a sorceress." If she had married Fiyero, she would have been a princess of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus, but she was just a baroness, the wife of the ancient Chuffrey.

"Are you a witch, then?" Dorothy asked innocently.

Glinda and Todal froze. They looked at each other, both think of Elphaba. "No," Glinda said. On a whim, she asked, "Are you?" The question was meant to be rhetorical, but Dorothy answered.

"No," she said. "I'm not a witch. I just want to go home!"

Glinda spoke. "Where are you from, Dorothy?" she asked.

"Kansas."

"Canziz?" Glinda asked. "I've never heard of it." She was always bad at geography. "Is it far from Oz?"

"Oz?" Dorothy asked. "What's Oz?"

Glinda nearly laughed, but answered the girl's question, keeping a straight face. "You are in the land of Oz, my dear. Munchkinland, to be exact." She could ask Boq where Canziz was when she saw him again. He always received very high scores in geography.

"How do I get home?" Dorothy asked.

"I..." Glinda began, but stopped short. How could she help the girl if she didn't even know where Canziz was?

The Wizard. She could send Dorothy to the Wizard, and he could deal with her problem. Glinda wanted to help her, but she needed time to mourn for Nessa. She felt like she would scream if she wasn't allowed a moment to herself. But she had to deal with Dorothy.

"The Wizard can help you get home, Dorothy," Glinda said. At the girl's confused look, she continued. "The Wonderful Wizard is our leader in Oz. He lives in the Emerald City. He can help you." _Or maybe not so wonderful_...

"They said I killed someone, Glinda," Dorothy suddenly said. Tears came to her blue eyes once more. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"Will you give us a moment?" Glinda said to Todal. He nodded, glad to leave the crying girl, and shut the door behind him. She turned to Dorothy, who had sat on the bed, clutching the dog. Glinda sat beside the girl, her huge dress taking up half the bed and forcing Dorothy to shift to the side to give Glinda room. "I'm sure you didn't mean to," she said. "It wasn't your fault." That phrase echoed in her mind, reminding her of the time she told Elphaba she was not to blame for Nessa's deformity.

"Did you know her? Nyssa?"

"Nessarose," Glinda said, her throat constricting with tears. "We were... friends. At the university." She had partially ruined Nessa's life, by encouraging Boq to ask her to the dance. It began innocently, but escalated beyond Glinda's control and caused Nessa to believe Boq loved her when he had lost his heart to Glinda all those years ago. "How did your house end up in a cyclone?" she asked.

"My neighbor, Miss Gulch, wanted to shoot Toto, because he chased her fat old cat," Dorothy began, stroking the dog. "My Auntie Em and Uncle Henry didn't want to save him, so I ran away to keep Toto safe. I met Professor Marvel, who said he could see into the future. He told me that my Auntie Em was worried sick for me or ill or something, so I ran back home. A tornado began to pick up, and when I got home, no one was there. The wind began to switch, the house to pitch. And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch. The house got picked up in the tornado, and something hit me in the head. I saw the strangest things, like a witch with green skin flying on a broomstick. The next thing I knew, the house landed, and I heard someone scream."

_A witch with green skin flying on a broomstick..._ Had Elphaba come out of hiding? If so, where was Fiyero? Glinda looked out the window for a moment to see a crowd around Nessa's body, pointing at the shoes. They began arguing, and Glinda knew if she let this go on, a riot would start, and she, Dorothy, and Todal would targeted. Two Munchkin young men began fighting.

"What's going on, Glinda?" Dorothy asked, fear in her voice.

"Stay here, Dorothy," Glinda said in a serious tone of voice, all pretense of happiness gone. "Do not leave this room at all cost. Do you understand me?" Dorothy nodded, terrified. Glinda went to the door, but Todal opened it before she got there.

"They are starting to riot," he said.

"I know," she said. Nessa's shoes were in the middle of it all. If she could get them away from the Munchkins, they might calm down and become rational, but that was a slim hope. She made a quick decision. It was the only thing she could do.

"Bring me the silver slippers."

"What?" Todal asked. "It's a pair of shoes, Lady G—"

"It's not just a pair of shoes!" Glinda cried, frustrated. "If they believe a magic sword will save them, why not shoes? Just get those shoes, for Oz's sake!" Todal hurried away, still doubting why the shoes mattered. and left Glinda standing in the doorway. She nearly succumbed to tears, but forced them back and shut the door. Glinda cast a quick spell on the door that she could double if someone tried to break in, but she could release when or if Todal came back with the shoes. She turned and went to the window.

Todal left the house and paused for a moment. Glinda thought he was going to betray her and flee, but he suddenly began running as fast as he could to the crowd. He hurried through the crowd, almost shoving Munchkins out of his way. She could see his plan was to get in and out of the crowd with the shoes before the crowd could react. He darted in, knelt by the body, and reached for the silver shoes. Some Munchkins tried to drag him back as he took one shoe, but he fought and desperately grabbed the other. They began to attack him, and he tried to stand. They forced him to his knees, beating him. Holding the shoes to his chest, he managed to try to crawl back to the mansion, but was kicked to the ground. His nose was bloody, both eyes blackened, and he was covered in bruises. But he still dragged himself to his feet, and began running, bent to protect the shoes as the crowd continued to attack him. He had a very heavy limp, favoring his left leg, but still pushed on. Anyone else would have given up by now, but not a Munchkin. He broke free from the crowd and sprinted to the front door. He ran through the front door and slammed it shut seconds before the bloodthirsty mob reached him. Glinda hurriedly released the spell on the bedroom door, and Todal threw himself into the room. The crowd pounded on the front door, but Glinda, Todal, and Dorothy were safe for the moment.

Glinda knelt by Todal, reaching a hand to the cuts on his face, but he straightened, avoiding her touch. "Don't want to get your fancy dress soiled by Munchkin filth blood," he said bitterly. "There's your precious shoes that I nearly killed myself over." He tossed the silver shoes at her feet.

"Sir Todal!" she exclaimed. "I was trying to help you! The least you can do is accept my gratitude!"

"Why are the shoes so important?"

Todal and Glinda turned to look at Dorothy, who was standing behind them. The black dog now sat on the bed, its nose twitching. The two adults glanced at each and both decided to quit arguing, at least in front of the girl. Glinda stood.

"The Munchkinlanders have a tendency to..." she began, but saw that Todal glaring at her, so she changed the wording. "Idolidify important objects." She was about to say worship, but Todal wouldn't appreciated it in the least. "These shoes hold significance for them because they belonged to a governor that they didn't... prefer, shall we say."

"The one I killed," Dorothy said, looking dejectedly at the smashed farmhouse.

Glinda winced. "Yes." She hurried on. "If they had gotten hold of the shoes, they probably would have revolted. And they almost did." The pounding on the door grew louder. "We have to get these shoes out of Munchkinland," Glinda said.

"If you wear them, Glinda, then they won't be able to see them under your dress," Dorothy offered.

"Good idea." Glinda took off her four-inch heels and tried to put on the silver slippers. But they were too small, even for her. Because of Nessa's deformity, her feet were smaller than normal, not by far but fairly significant. Glinda prided herself having small feet, but Nessa's were tiny. "They don't fit," she said, exasperated. She eyed Dorothy's woe-begotten old brown shoes, covered in cracks and even a couple holes. The girl's feet were small, perhaps small enough to fit into the shoes... "Try them on," she said, handing the shoes to Dorothy.

"But—"

"We have to get them out of here one way or another. Try them on!" Glinda said, trying not to snap at Dorothy. The girl obeyed, slipping on the shoes. The silver slippers fit perfectly, to Glinda's surprise. The pounding on the door increased, and Glinda stood. "Dorothy, come with me. Do exactly what I say, and do not question me." The girl followed Glinda out to the doors leading to a balcony looking over the Yellow Brick Road. "Todal, thank you for retrieving the shoes. I hope we all come out of this alive." Glinda took a deep breath, and, gripping Dorothy's wrist, flung open the doors and strode out to the railing, holding her wand.

"Munchkinland, behold your savior: Dorothy Gale!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you are confused, Todal does support Glinda. He resents her for being the symbol, per se, of everyone who surpressed the Munchkins, because he thinks she's just like Nessa. But he is going along with Glinda to get peace in Munchkinland, because she has more power than he does. <strong>**The reference to the Munchkins worshiping a magic sword is from Gregory Maguire's novel.**

**Sorry for the delay! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 — A Road of Yellow, Shoes of Silver and A City of Green**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alli Mauzey as Glinda, Danielle Hope as Dorothy. This is the last chapter Todal is going to be in (I think). **

* * *

><p><em>Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the Yellow Brick Road. <em>

* * *

><p>The crowd raised their voices. "Why is she our savior? She's just a girl! She's not even one of us at that! She's not even a Munchkin!"<p>

"Munchkinlanders," Glinda said, raising her voice over the mob. She would have to put all of her speaking skills into practice to win them over. "You have been under the thumb of the Thropps for many, many years. Now a savior has rid you of their governship!" She could barely keep herself from clenching her teeth in self-loathing. She despised herself for slandering Nessa's name and the name of the Thropps. Nessa did not deserve this. Glinda hated herself, but to keep a revolution from starting that could end with the deaths of Dorothy, Todal, and herself, she had to. Glinda fiercely fought back tears, her throat constricting even as she plastered a smile across her face. "Dorothy Gale killed the Wicked With of the East!" Glinda said, tears escaping from her eyes. She quickly wiped her eye. "Forgive me. Allergies," she lied, wiping her eyes again. If only it was as simple as mere allergies, not the death of an innocent girl... She plowed on, not letting herself dwell of Nessa's death. "Dorothy dropped her house on the Witch of the East! You are free of Nessarose!" She wanted to run away, anywhere as long as it was away from the Munchkins, and loathe herself in privacy, but there was no time. "Will you join me in hailing Dorothy, slayer of witches?" _Nessa, Elphaba..._ Glinda bit back a sob as the crowd cheered. They were so gullible and simple-minded. They would believe anything she told them.

"Hail Dorothy! Hail Dorothy! Hail Dorothy!" the crowd chanted.

"Wave and smile," Glinda said, turning her wrist just so and showing the girl how to wave properly. Dorothy tried to copy Glinda, and soon picked it up, a strained smile on her face.

"My fellow Munchkins!" Todal said, stepping forward. "Dorothy has saved us from the oppression of the Thropps. She deserves only our deepest gratitude. Shall we give Dorothy a celebration throughout Munchkinland that's all to with her?" The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Let us celebrate Dorothy by sending her to the Emerald City!" Glinda said as the cheering died down. "Then the Wizard and all of Oz will know of her braverism!" The crowd raised their voices once more in agreement.

Out of the corner of her eye, Glinda saw the black dog jump up at Dorothy, its short tail wagging furiously as its nails clacked on the floor. Glinda barely moved out of the way in time so it wouldn't ruin her dress, its dusty little paws making tracks everywhere. It was cute, but if it ruined her very, very expensive dress, she might just turned it into a toad. She had done that to a poodle Chuffrey had bought her because the little fluff ball spilled wine all over her new dress — which seemed to cost her husband's entire fortune by the look on his face when he received the bill. But Dorothy would be heartbroken, and there had been enough tears already to wring a heart dry.

"Toto, no!" Dorothy said, trying to make the terrier calm down. This had the opposite effect, and the dog jumped all the more. The girl scooped the black dog into her arms, trying to soothe it.

"Let's go inside," Todal said. Glinda nodded and ushered Dorothy into the manor.

"How do I get to the Emerald City?" the girl asked.

"The Yellow Brick Road leads straight to the Emerald City," Glinda said. "It's quite a far distance, but you are going to have to walk." She made eye contact with Todal, and the Munchkin gave a curt nod. If Dorothy took transportation, she might be attacked by robbers who thought she was merely a rich Ozian. If she walked, Ozians would see she was wearing the silver shoes. News traveled like wildfire in Oz, so she would be safe if the people saw the shoes. They would revere her as a hero, and most likely help her, not harm her. Dorothy set Toto down, and bent to gather her old brown shoes and to remove the silver slippers.

The shoes did not move. She pulled at the slippers, but they simply would not come off. Dorothy looked despairingly at Glinda. "I can't get them off!"

"Try again," Glinda said, getting a little worried. If Elphaba had been involved with helping Nessa walk, then she must have done something to the shoes. But what was the point of making the shoes impossible to remove from the wearer's feet? Dorothy tugged at the silver slippers, but they would not come off. "Well, just wear them," Glinda said. "If they won't come off, you'll have to wear them all the way to the Emerald City." Glinda and Todal led Dorothy to the front door of the governor's mansion.

As they walked down the steps, the Munchkins cheered. "Hail Dorothy! Good news! The Wicked Witch of the East is dead! Hail Dorothy! Good news! Hail Dorothy!" Some of the crowd members ran forward to personally congratulate the girl. A Munchkin child gave Dorothy a huge sunflower native to Munchkinland, and a few young boys, clearly the sons of the owner of a candy shop, presented her with the largest lollipop Dorothy had ever seen, by the size of her eyes. Glinda saw the boys run back to a story with a sign proclaiming _The Lollipop Guild_.

Glinda, Todal and Dorothy halted at the edge of a cornfield through which the Yellow Brick Road twisted as the crowd gathered behind them, crying, "Hail Dorothy!"

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road straight to the Emerald City," Glinda said, pointing down the road with her wand. "The Wizard can help you get home."

"Thank you, Glinda and Sir Todal," Dorothy said. "And thank you for the shoes."

"You're welcome," Glinda said. "Now, off you go!" Dorothy began walking down the road. Glinda waved to her as the girl slowly got smaller and smaller, the dog a black pinpoint against yellow. _I do hope she doesn't get los_t, Glinda thought. _I'm terrible with directions._

Glinda turned to Todal. The crowd was mostly dispersed by now, with only a few stragglers left. "Do you wish to reassert your governship?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, Your Goodness," Todal said.

"I will speak to the Wizard on your behalf," she said. "If the Munchkins do not have leadership soon, we will be back where we started with the riots."

"Thank you, Lady Glinda," Todal said. He bowed — she did not curtsy, as she was of higher rank than him — and he left her alone.

The area was silent, the only sound the wind through the cornfields nearby. Nessa's body had been removed by the crowd, to where she did not know. Glinda found that she could not find any tears left. There was a pain in her chest as she went to the corner of the garden on the governor's property. Picking a few flowers, she went to the street where Nessa's body had laid and placed the flowers on the ground. "Nessa, forgive me," Glinda whispered aloud. "I couldn't say anything else. I'm so sorry, Nessa..." Glinda found that she did have a few tears left, and one fell from her eye. She tried to wipe it away, but doing so would ruin her makeup. She hadn't cried in years, and it felt as if she was releasing all of her sorrow for Nessa, Fiyero, and Elphaba by letting emotions take control for a moment. She sank to her knees, trying not to get her elaborate blue dress dirty. _Nessa... _

"What a touching display of grief."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone caught the reference to the Lollipop Guild from the Wizard of Oz movie. This is (probably) the last we shall see of Todal, but no definite promises. Dorothy will be gone for a couple chapters, but she's coming back in. I do hope everyone likes my version of Dorothy. Judy Garland will always be Dorothy for me, but Danielle Hope was amazing. <strong>

**Elphaba and Fiyero are coming in the next chapter! (Well, Fiyero's coming in a bit at the end, but he's going to be prominent in chapter 5) **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 — Broomsticks and Wands**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alli Mauzey as Glinda, Mamie Parris as Elphaba, and Andy Kelso or Aaron Tveit as Fiyero, whichever you prefer. This chapter is the catfight scene (which is one of my favorites). **

**James Birdsong, thank you so much for your support. BookWorm0001, OoBubble-tasticOoO, Camberleigh Fauconbridge, BookWorm001, ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness, and wickedmetalviking1990, thank you for your reviews! Again, thank you to Hercules3000 and Shockheaded Peter's Sister! **

* * *

><p><em>Didn't mean it, eh? Accident, eh? Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents, too!<em>

* * *

><p>Glinda looked up to see a flash of emerald green in the cornfield. A figure, clad in all black with a tall, pointed hat, stepped onto the Yellow Brick Road.<p>

"Elphaba."

"How good to see you again, Galinda," Elphaba said sarcastically, putting emphasis on the '_a_.' Glinda simply glared at Elphaba, images of the green-skinned woman leaving with Fiyero at _her_ engagement party running through her mind. The sorceress turned away with every intention to leave.

"All I came for was the shoes!" Glinda turned back at Elphaba's words. "They were the only reminder I had of Nessa, and you gave them to that wretched little farm girl!"

"I had to get them out of Munchkinland!" Glinda replied. "The Munchkins would have worshipped them! You've lived here; you know them better than I do! They would have started a riot, and I had to protect the girl! You have to understand that, Elphie!" Glinda stopped short as the nickname she had given Elphaba slipped. The two women glared at each other.

"I would appreciate time alone to say goodbye to Nessa," Elphaba said coldly. Glinda turned with every intention to leave, but stopped when she heard Elphaba speak.

"Please forgive me, Nessa. I never meant to hurt you. I was only trying to help. And look where my road of good intentions led. It's my fault this happened."

Glinda turned back to see Elphaba kneeling on the street. Her head was bowed, her long black hair falling around her shoulders. Glinda's heart went out to her.

"It's not your fault, Elphaba," Glinda said, taking a step towards the green-skinned woman. Elphaba stood, eyes flashing, but Glinda continued. "It was an accident. Maybe it was just her time—"

"An accident?" Elphaba cried, a bitter cackle emitting from her. "Oz hasn't seen a cyclone in a hundred years, Glinda. Or were you too busy flirting with Fiyero to listen to Dr. Dillamond in history?"

Glinda was caught off guard. "Well, I never really paid attention to weather patterns a hundred years ago—" she began.

"You never pay attention to anything unless it's fit to sugarcoat and feed to the Wizard! You never tell anyone what's really going on! All you do is lie!"

"It's not lying!" Glinda shot back. She scrambled to find a comeback. "People expect me to be... be encouraging! I'm a public figure! I have to keep their spirits up!" She straightened, sure she had a perfect accusation. "At least I have been doing something with my life! All you do is fly around on that stupid broomstick—"

"Not all of us can come and go by bubble, in case you haven't noticed," Elphaba said scathingly. "Did you come up with that? Or was it the Wizard? Though I'm sure both of you would take credit for it."

"That very well may be, but stealing an idea is less significant than stealing your best friend's fiancée," Glinda said coolly, staring Elphaba in the eye.

She had hoped to catch Elphaba off guard, but the green-skinned woman came right back at her. "Try to get this through your empty blonde head," Elphaba spat. "Fiyero loves me. Yes, me! The artichoke can get the prince; it's not just the princess sitting in a tower who gets a happy fairytale ending. Wave that stupid wand all you want, but he loves me! He never wanted to marry you, he never was yours, and he _never loved you_!"

Glinda slapped Elphaba.

Elphaba laughed, that high-pitched cackle that had always grated on Glinda's nerves ever since the first day they met, especially when they fought. "Feel better, Galinda?" Elphaba asked with a sly smile, putting emphasis on the '_a_.'

"Yes, I do," Glinda said haughtily.

"Good." Elphaba slapped Glinda.

She stood in shock for a moment, then slapped Elphaba back. The green-skinned woman picked up her broom, and Glinda twirled her wand expertly, glad that she had finally learned out to twirl it. But they abandoned wand and broom, and were soon in an all-out fight. Glinda snatched Elphaba's hat off her head and hit her with it. The two women were so intent on beating each other senseless that neither noticed the Gale Force charge towards them. Glinda and Elphaba were dragged apart, but still tried to reach each other to inflict more damage.

"Let me go!" Elphaba cried, trying to break free.

"Put me down! I almost had her!" Glinda spat.

"How dare you use Nessa's death to capture me!" Elphaba snarled, eyes blazing. Glinda was almost taken aback by her ferocity. She reminded Glinda of a Tigress. It took five guards to hold the green-skinned woman back.

"Elphie, I didn't call them! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Glinda cried desperately. She stopped struggling, however, when Elphaba said a name Glinda was desperate to hear.

"Fiyero."

Glinda looked up to see Fiyero step forward. She had absolutely no idea where he had come from, but was just glad he was there. Then he pointed a rifle at her, and it seemed her heart stopped beating as ice ran through her veins.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger! Well, unless you've seen the show (which is why you are in the Wicked musical archive in the first place). Madame Morrible and Grommetik are coming in the next chapter. Sorry for the rather short chapter. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 — The Good Aren't So Good**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mamie Parris as Elphaba, Alli Mauzey as Glinda, Liz McCartney as Madame Morrible, and Andy Kelso or Aaron Tveit as Fiyero. **

* * *

><p><em>Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?<em>

* * *

><p>"Let the green one go!" Fiyero ordered. His hair was disheveled, his eyes serious as he aimed the gun at Glinda. The Gale Force stared at him, clearly surprised to see their former captain defending the Wicked Witch of the West and threatening Glinda the Good. "I said, let her go!" The guards released Elphaba, and Fiyero lowered the gun away from Glinda.<p>

"Fiyero," Glinda said.

The Gale Force lunged for Elphaba, but Fiyero raised the gun again. The guards stopped short as Fiyero took a step closer to Glinda, the tip of the rifle almost brushing the bodice of her dress. She raised her hands above her head in a plea for pity, but as she stared him in the eye, she saw that he was not going to pull the trigger. He just wanted to rescue Elphaba. With this realization, it seemed any pretense that she had clung to that Fiyero still _somehow_ loved her fled.

"Let the witch go, or watch Glinda the Good die," Fiyero ordered.

"Fiyero," Elphaba began.

"Go!" he said, never taking his eyes off Glinda. "I'll join you later. Go!"

Elphaba paused for a moment, then mounted her broom. As she ascended quickly, her long black hair tossed by the wind, the green-skinned woman looked back at Glinda for a moment. Then she urged the broom higher, and disappeared behind a cloud.

As Fiyero lowered the gun to his side, the Gale Force suddenly seized their former captain. Glinda cried out and tried to reach him, but the new Captain, Cherrystone, pulled her back. The guards forced Fiyero to his knees, twisting his arms cruelly behind his back. The gun was kicked into the bushes near the Yellow Brick Road as both Glinda and Fiyero struggled to break free.

"Unhand me!" Glinda cried. "Let Fiyero go!"

"Your Goodness," Cherrystone, holding tight to her arm as she tried to rid herself of his grasp, "he betrayed the Wizard and all of Oz by harboring the fugitive, the Wicked Witch. By threatening to kill you, Your Goodness, he deserves punishment. He is a traitor of Oz, Your Goodness."

Glinda was getting irritated with all of the 'Your Goodness' and his attempt to explain what she already knew. For Oz's sake, she knew what had gone on the past couple of weeks better than this high-and-mighty captain. But getting Fiyero out of harm's way was her main focus.

"Let him go!" she cried as the Gale Force hurt Fiyero even more. His face was contorted with pain as they cruelly twisted his arms farther that she though was possible behind his back. A guard hit Fiyero across the face with the butt of his spear, and the sound of wood meeting bone resounded. "He wasn't going to shoot me! He just... In the name of Oz!" Glinda watched in horror, barely able to speak, as the guards began to drag Fiyero away. "Stop!" she screamed.

The guards halted, looking back at Glinda. She knelt beside Fiyero, tears running down her face. "He was never going to shoot me," she whispered. "He just... loves her." Glinda gazed into Fiyero's eyes, heartbroken.

"Forgive me, Glinda," Fiyero said quietly.

Cherrystone stepped forward and gripped Glinda by the arm. "Hold him until Madame Press Secretary arrives," he ordered.

Madame Press Secretary? "Madame Morrible ordered this?" Glinda cried, outraged. She had always suspected that her former headmistress wanted to better herself without any thought of others on her way to the top, but would she sink this low? Torture wasn't Madame Morrible's style. Was it?

"Ah, good, Cherrystone. You're ready and waiting." Glinda spun around to see Madame Morrible step from a carriage pull by two horses. She flicked her wrist, and rain suddenly began pouring from the heavens as the sky grew dark. Thunder roared in the distance. "It wouldn't do for the Munchkins to see what shall transpire here," she explained. _But it is fine for the rest of us to see it?_ Glinda thought, outraged. Grommetik, the creepy little robot that always was with Madame Morrible, came to his mistress' side, holding a lantern and an umbrella. "Glinda!" Madame Morrible said, catching sight of her. "I didn't expect to see you here!" Her eyes narrowed, but she kept a false half-smile plastered on her face.

"I came to settle a Munchkin riot after Lady Nessarose's death," Glinda said, staring the woman in the eye. "Madame, you have to stop this!"

"I have orders from the Wizard, my dear," Morrible said, holding up a piece of paper. "There's nothing I can do against it. He's a traitor of Oz. Betrayal must be punished."

"You can do something against it!" Glinda said, wrenching her arm free from the captain's grasp and marching over to face Morrible. She ignored the rain that was ruining her hair, makeup, and gown. "You can call this off! You can stop it! This isn't right! It's gotten completely out of hand!" She pulled herself up as tall as she could — which wasn't much compared to Morrible's height, but she tried. "Call this off and let Fiyero go free, or I will tell all of Oz of your evilness!"

Morrible took a step forward, all pretense of kindness gone. As the woman glared down at her, Glinda immediately felt like she did that first day at Shiz. "If you breathe one word of this to anyone, even to your worthless little husband, I will personally make sure that a little secret that you hold dear slips out. A little bird told me you slept with the entrance exams officer to ensure that you were enrolled at Shiz and then you still cheated on the exams. Oh dear, the Good aren't so good, now are we?"

"I never did that!" Glinda said, horrified. She wanted to slap Morrible. "That is a downright lie! I never even talked to the exams officer!"

"But all of Oz won't believe you," Morrible said. "The public feeds on gossip, and that's exactly what they want to hear." Morrible leaned forward, nearly hissing at Glinda. "Now shut up! Stay or go, I don't care!" She turned away and began barking orders, but Glinda barely heard her. She locked eyes with Fiyero.

_I didn't do it_, she said with her eyes. _Please forgive me, Fiyero. I tried everything I could_.

"This is too near the Munchkins," she dimly heard Morrible say. "It has to be done away from prying eyes. To the crossroads!" The Gale Force hauled Fiyero to his feet and began to drag him down the Yellow Brick Road.

"Now, get in," Morrible ordered as she stood at the door of her carriage, "or walk." Glinda almost chose to walk over being near that snake of a woman, but she climbed in after her. The two women sat in silence for the entire trip, and Glinda stared out the window, pointedly not looking at Morrible. The woman ordered her carriage driver to stop at the crossroads. Morrible stepped from the carriage, but turned back to Glinda. "You are staying here, missy. It's too ugly of a sight for the goody two shoes to see." Glinda glared at her. She'd show Morrible what goody two shoes really meant... "Step on foot outside this carriage—"

Glinda threw herself past Morrible. Her dress almost got caught, but she managed to exit the carriage and began running as fast as she could down the Yellow Brick Road back to the governor's mansion. She heard Morrible shriek, and suddenly Cherrystone — _why is he_ always _the one to catch me? _she thought furiously — grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She screamed as he hauled her back to the carriage and nearly threw her in. She scrambled to her feet and threw herself at the carriage door, but it locked with a resounding clang. She tried the other door, but it was locked as well. Glinda gazed out the carriage window and watched in horror as Fiyero was raised up on a pole in the cornfield. The captain of the guard — how she loathed him now — began to whip him, trying to force him to reveal where Elphaba was hiding. Morrible stood to the side, encouraging the Gale Force as they took turns hitting Fiyero with their spears.

Glinda sank to the floor of the carriage, feeling ill. _How such evil be happening here in Oz?_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Morrible's gone evil! I have an OOC planned for the next chapter. I hope everyone likes my interpretation of Glinda. It is really interesting to explore her character beyond the surface. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 — A Horse Among Men**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alli Mauzey as Glinda, Andy Kelso or Aaron Tveit as Fiyero, Liz McCartney as Madame Morrible. My second OOC is coming this chapter (which is short, I'm afraid)**

* * *

><p><em>The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?<em>

* * *

><p>She put her head in her hands, tears running down her face. Fiyero, Nessa, Elphaba... The title Glinda the Good meant absolutely nothing. She had no real power. Sure, she could smile and wave and be encouraging, but Elphaba had true power. She could cast spells and make broomsticks fly. Glinda could turn a dog into a toad — not an impressive feat in the slightest.<p>

Thunder crashed above her and lightening split the sky. She looked up as a guard approached the carriage and tried to calm the horses. The carriage began to rock as the terrified horses reared and shied as thunder rumbled. While the guard was distracted, Glinda took out a hairpin from her hair and slipped it in the lock outside the door. After working it for a moment, she heard the door unlock. Well, at least there was something she could still do. Glinda waited until the guard went back to the cornfield. Lightening flashed overhead, illuminating the gruesome scene in the field. She heard the horses scream as the world was plunged into darkness. She took the opportunity to open the door and step out of the carriage. Glinda hurried to the horses to try to calm them. If another guard came to check on the animals, she would be discovered. Lightening flashed again, thunder crashing, and Glinda went on the other side of the horses where she would not be seen. The horses screamed once more, but Glinda heard something that made her look up sharply at the horse closest to her. That horse's scream sounded almost human.

It was a beautiful animal, Glinda had to admit, even with no experience with horses whatsoever. It was a white stallion, with a small, delicately boned, perfectly sculpted head. Its mane and tail were gray, its legs thin. It looked made for running. She guessed it was from the Vinkus desert by the look of it. The horse to its right was a common horse that she had often seen in the Emerald City. It was a deep, mahogany brown with a black mane and tail, a heavier build, and a large and noble head. The brown horse tossed its head, shifting from side to side, but the white stallion pawed at the ground, snorting, and made eye contact with her. However, unlike a normal horse, it kept staring at her. She raised a hand to its neck, positive it was an Animal.

"Can you speak?" Glinda whispered, hoping beyond hope it would respond in the affirmative.

It raised its head and looked at the Gale Force, with Madame Morrible and Grommetik were standing near the circle of guards. Seeing that none of them were looking to the carriage, it turned back to Glinda.

"Yes."

"You're an Animal," she breathed. The last Animal she had seen was Dr. Dillamond. "How did you end up working for Morrible?"

"It's not working," the Horse said bitterly. "I was forced into slavery. I barely managed to keep my mouth shut before they dragged me into her 'service,' as you might call it. I work day and night, hauling her carriage around the Emerald City."

"Are there any other Horses owned by her? Any other Animals?" Glinda asked.

"There's no other Horses, but at least that reminds me to keep silent and pretend to be an animal. I heard from a Cat that prowls around her estate that she has a Canary. But it keeps its beak shut." The Horse snorted a bitter laugh, if Glinda could say it laughed. "The Canary used to sing opera. But now all it can do is tweet."

"What's your name?"

"Liron," the Horse said. "Pure Vinkarian." Even Glinda knew that Vinkarian horses, Animal or not, were the most prized breed of horses in all of Oz. "I've seen you before," he said. "Glinda the Good. The one who tells everyone how good everything is."

"You know, you remind my of my best friend," Glinda said, getting annoyed. Elphaba had said the same thing only an hour before. "I have to be encouraging! But we don't have time to talk about my faults or anyone else's. We have to do something about Fiyero!"

"You're right," Liron said. "But I don't know if there's much we can do." Glinda looked over the Horse's back to see the Gale Force making a few final jabs at the broken form of Fiyero on the pole. She gasped aloud and nearly vomited.

"Fiyero..." she whispered. Though she hardly knew Liron, she buried her face in his mane and wept — not cried a few tears, but truly sobbed, a gut-wrenching, soul-cleansing cry that seemed to empty her of anything and everything. Liron turned his head and put his nose in her now-ruined hair, and that one act of reaching out to console her truly comforted Glinda.

"They will be coming over in a moment. We have to leave," Liron said. When Glinda did not move, the Horse whispered. "You did all you could to save him."

Glinda straightened, wiping her eyes and leaving a huge streak of mascara. "Do you want to come with me to the Emerald City?" she asked. "Not back to Morrible, of course not. I can tell my husband I bought you or something."

"Anything is better than Morrible," Liron said, nodding his fine head. "Take a step back," he added. "I have to break out of the harness." She obeyed, and tripped, nearly falling into a ditch. Glinda pulled herself to her feet and waited for Liron.

A flash of lightening suddenly lit the sky. As thunder crashed above, seeming to nearly shake the very ground, Liron reared. As he came down, he kicked the carriage. The pole that connected his harness to the carriage broke in two. The leather strap holding the two horses together snapped, and Liron lunged forward. He paused a moment to break the pole holding the brown horse to the carriage, and the horse tried to flee. However, they both were tied to the carriage by the reins wrapped around the driver's seat. Liron forced the brown horse to the side while Glinda tried to untie the reins. She finally managed to untie it, and the brown horse bolted. Glinda hastily undid Liron's harness and scrambled onto the Horse's back. Liron galloped down the Yellow Brick Road with Glinda in the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's my second OOC, Liron (his name always makes me think of Lindor chocolate). The Vinkarian breed is based off the Arabian. The Vinkus is one huge desert, so the Oz equivalent of the Arabian would obviously live in the Vinkus. I hope you like Liron, because he is going to end up being very prominent. I guess you could say he is based off Bree in C. S. Lewis' <strong>_**The Horse and His Boy**_** from **_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_**. **

**We won't be seeing Glinda (or Liron) for a while. Next chapter is from Fiyero's point of view. **


End file.
